Los Sentimientos más Profundos2
by Carcolitas Pashmina
Summary: Segundo capítulo: romantico... Matt y Sora ya no pudieron esconder sus sentimientos...ehm que más puedo decir, leanlo...
1. Los Sentimientos más Profundos

Hola, mi nombre es Carcolitas Pashmina ^ ^ este es el primer Fan Fic que  
público, no sean duros conmigo º -º .  
  
Los Sentimientos más profundos  
  
El Regreso  
  
Ya habían pasado dos largos años desde que Sora se fue de Odaiba, sus padres le habían informado que tenían que ir a vivir a Rusia, ya que le habían ofrecido un puesto muy bueno a su padre en una importante empresa administradora. Ahora Sora y sus padres vivían en Moscú, Rusia, era un lugar hermoso, hacia un frío encantador , pero extrañaba a sus amigos más que a nada...sobre todo a una persona en especial, su mejor amigo...Matt... Ahora ella ya era una jovencita, tenía 16 años... y desde que llegó Volkova había sido su mejor amiga...  
  
Volkova: Estás segura de que quieres? Sabes que te extrañaré mucho  
  
Sora: Si Volkova, he estado pensando esto durante la última semana, y está decidido, extraño a mis amigos más que a nada  
  
Volkova: Te extrañaré Sora, ¿cuándo te irás?  
  
Sora: dentro de una semana, exactamente el próximo sábado  
  
****************Mientras tanto en Odaiba:*******************  
  
Matt: (pensando) seguirá en Rusia Sora? Me pregunto cuando lo volveré a ver, ella era mi mejor amiga  
  
Izzy: Matt, Matt ¡¡¡¡MAATT!!!!  
  
Matt: he?...mm.si?...que pasa?  
  
Joe: En qué piensas Matt ?  
  
Matt: Me preguntaba cuando volveríamos a ver a Sora  
  
Tai: espero que pronto, hace ya mucho que no la vemos.  
  
Mimi: (en mi historia nunca se va a los Estados Unidos) yo también extraño a mi amiga.  
  
(De repente "Diiing" "Diiiiiiing" , era el teléfono celular de Kari)  
  
Kari: Hola? Habla kari  
  
¿?: Hoooola Kari!!  
  
Kari: Quién habla?  
  
¿?: Soy yo, Sora!!  
  
Kari: Sooooooooooora, Dios mío, tanto tiempo sin vernos...  
  
(todos los demás elegidos tenían una cara de sorprendidos)  
  
Sora: Y les tengo una fantástica noticia! ¡¡Regresaré a Odaiba!!  
  
Kari: en serio? Esto es maravilloso ¿cuándo vendrás?  
  
Sora: La próxima semana  
  
Kari: eso es fenomenal (y de repente grita dirigiéndose a los demás elegidos)- Escucharon chicos???? Sora regresará:  
  
Todos los demás (menos Kari): Quéeeeeeeeee?  
  
Sora (qué estaba con una gotita en la cabeza después de escuchar el grito de Kari): Adiós, Kari, tengo que írme, nos veremos en una semana, espero que me recojan en el aeropuerto de la ciudad  
  
Kari: Adiós Sora, allí estaremos! (Kari cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a sus amigos)  
  
Kari: Sora vendrá en una semana, la recogeremos en el aeropuerto ^ -^  
  
Matt: So... Sora vendrá?  
  
Tai: No lo puedo creer  
  
Mimi: que lindo, hace mucho que no vemos a nuestra amiga  
  
T.k: Sora es como mi hermana, siempre me apoyó, que alegría volverla a ver.  
  
************************Una semana después***********************  
  
Volkova: Adiós amiga, te extrañaré  
  
Sora: Yo también Volky  
  
Las dos amigas se abrazaron y en ese momento se escucho una voz:  
  
Señorita: Vuelo a Odaiba en 5 minutos, repito, vuelo a Odaiba en 5 minutos. Sora: tengo que irme  
  
Volkova: escríbeme  
  
Sora: Sí, adiós...(en ese momento Sora salió corriendo por una puerta y Volkova solo pudo ver por la ventana como su amiga entraba al avión)  
  
Sora (pensando) Que alegría volver a ver a mis amigos, y sobre todo a uno muy especial, a mi mejor amigo: Matt. (en ese momento Sora recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo y se quedó dormida)  
  
Horas más tarde  
  
Señorita: Estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor abróchense los cinturones (Sora y el resto de los pasajeros hicieron caso a estas ordenes) El avión aterrizó, se abrió la puerta y los pasajeros empezaron a bajar...  
  
En la pista de aterrizaje se encontraban varias personas esperando a sus amigos y familiares, entre ellos se encontraban todos los niños elegidos:  
  
T.K. miren, ese es el avión de Sora  
  
Mimi: que alegría!!  
  
Joe: y donde está Sora? No la veo  
  
Izzy: ya la ví, no es esa chica de azul (y señaló hacia donde se encontraba Sora, claro los demás no pudieron distinguir hacia que chica dirigía su dedo, ya que había tantas personas)  
  
En ese momento todos los digielegidos se dieron cuenta de quién hablaba Izzy  
  
Matt (pensando) Ella es Sora? Que linda se ve (Sora llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, y una blusa ajustable azul con tirantes gruesos y cuello tipo v)  
  
Kari: Heeeeey Sora!!! Aca, aca!!! (gritando extremadamente fuerte, lo cual hizo que todas las personas la voltearan a ver, incluyendo Sora, claro)  
  
Sora: (sonriendo) Hoooooooola amigos!!! (y enseguida terminó de bajar por las escaleras hecho a correr a donde se encontraban sus amigos)  
  
Sora: Hola Kari (y las dos se abrazaron) Hola Mimi (y se abrazaron) Hola Izzy (se dieron la mano) Hola superior Joe (y le dio la mano) Hola T.k (y lo abrazó) Hola Tai (le dio la mano) y por supuesto, como me podía faltar mi mejor amigo ( se dirigió a Matt y lo abrazó y Matt se ruborizó levemente) "que guapo está" (pensó)  
  
Joe: Es hora de irnos, vamos. Caminaron un poco, salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la camioneta del padre de Matt. Durante todo el camino se la pasaron hablando y contando de lo que ahora eran sus vidas.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Espero que les halla gustado, se que fue un poco corto, pero el siguiente capítulo será más interesante. Lo prometo. Solo que como comprenderán es mi primer fic publicado aquí y no se muy bien la mecánica (no se mucho de inglés) y espero poder saber como publicar el segundo capítulo pronto. Jejeje Para dudas, flores, jitomatasos, felicitaciones, reproches, felicitaciones, flores y aplausos (¬ ¬' sueño) o amenazas de muerte dejen review's o escríbanme a mi email que es: pashmina_bijou_hamham@yahoo.com Hasta pronto  
  
Carcolitas Pashmina ^-^ 


	2. Los Sentimientos más Profundos2

Los Sentimientos más Profundos Una Nueva Vida By: Carcolitas Pashmina 

Matt (que iba conduciendo la camioneta de su padre) por fin se paro frente a un bosque, acomodo el auto y todos salieron del mismo

Tai: Recuerdas este lugar Sora?

Sora: Baya que lo recuerdo!! En este mismo lugar fue donde obtuvimos nuestros digivice. El campamento...

Mimi: Bueno, vayamos a platicar por ahí vale?

Tai: vamos!

Estuvieron platicando un rato:

Joe: Qué es ahora de tu vida Sora?

Sora: Bueno, me encanta Rusia, ustedes me conocen y saben que odio el calor y Rusia es muy frío, Siberia es unos de mis lugares favoritos... y Moscú...tiene todo lo que me gusta...pero Odaiba tiene a mis mejores amigos... en Moscú tengo una muy buena amiga, se llama Volkova... estudiábamos en la escuela tecnológica complementaria de Moscú, también asistíamos a clases de música las dos, ella tocaba el Piano y yo Violín... la extrañaré...

Mimi: el Violín me encanta!!!!

Sora: si, es muy armonioso...por cierto: Matt si que eres famoso!!! Saliste en varias revistas rusas y ocupabas el primer lugar como "el chico revelación más guapo" o "mejor grupo revelación" siempre estube esperando que tu banda, los teenage Wolves se preentaran en Rusia...

Matt: de hecho teníamos planeado presentarnos en Moscú dentro de 6 meses...

Sora: Que bien!!! También tienes bastantitas admiradoras allá eh!

Mientras tanto T.K. le susurró algo al oido a Kari y se fueron con el pretexto de que habían visto una ardilla... nadie excepto Joe se había dado cuenta que en realidad no iban a ver una ardilla, entonces Joe se fue tras de ellos con el pretexto de que también quería ver a la ardilla; cuando llegó encontró a T.K. y a Kari besándose detrás de un árbol... cuando se separaron se dijeron varias cosas cursis y al percatarse que Joe los miraba (con una gotita en su cabeza) Kari dijo:

-Joe ¿cómo te atreves a espiarnos? Que no vez que T.K. y yo también tenemos derecho de tener un momento de intimidad?-

-lo siento- se disculpó Joe y regresó con los demás, mientras que T.K. y Kari continuaban con su rutina de besos y ese tipo de cosas que se dicen los novios cursis.

Mientras tanto ya solo se encontraban Matt y Sora solos, Tai, Mimi e Izzy se fueron en la camioneta para comprar algo de comer... 

Matt: Estos tres años en Rusia te sentaron de maravilla, te vez muy bien

Sora: Matt yo... Gracias -Sora estaba un poco nerviosa, se había ruborizado un poco y eso lo noto Matt enseguida.

Matt: No es en serio te ver hermosa J

Sora: Bueno Matt...en realidad tu también luces muy bien.

Sora y Matt se miraron por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había formulado. En el momento en el que Matt había abierto la boca para hablar llegó Joe interrumpiéndolo.

Joe: Matt ¿tu sabías de la relación que sostienen Kari y T.K.?

Matt: De que hablas? 

Joe: de que T.K y Kari son novios. Acaso no lo sabías? (ríe al notar que sora lo observaba) 

Matt: Bueno, no lo sabía, pero no se me hace alguna novedad, era obvio que se gustaban.

Sora: Y cómo se llama tu novia Matt?

Matt: eh? Novia? 

Sora: si, tu novia

Matt: jaja, no tengo novia... y tu a quien dejaste en Rusia eh? Debe de ser muy afortunado

Sora: (se ruborizó un poco) que cosas dices  Matt, de todas maneras no tengo novio

Joe: que bueno!!!! Jajajaja

Sora: así que te pones contento por mi soledad eh?

Joe: No, no Sora, yo eh... digo, que bueno por mi, jajaja (rio nerviosamente) malo para ti...si...eso es, jajajaja

Matt: Así es que al Superior le gusta Sora Takenouchi eh? Vaya Joe, quien lo hubiera imaginado eh?... ya admítelo Joe!!

Sora se había ruborizado.

Joe: No, no, jajajajaja, yo... eh, Sora no es lo que tu piensas, jajajaja, no me gustas jajajajaja 

Sora: Por qué te ries tanto Joe? Andas drogado? -Sora se río de sus propias junto con Matt y Joe solo contestó confundido:

Joe: no, no drogas no...

Matt: miren, allá vienen los chicos! 

Tai: Ahora si tenemos mucha comida! Un poco de esto otro poco de aquello!

Mimi: Baya, me muero de hambre

Izzy: por qué no mejor empezamos a comer...

Los niños elegidos recordaban viejos tiempos... desde su primer enfrentamiento en la isla file y el encuentro de Gatomon con Kari, hasta su último día en el digimundo... cuando terminaron de comer, subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al centro de Odaiba, fueron por helados para todos, (el de Joe se cayó por estar viendo a Sora) pasaron al centro comercial (donde Mimi y Sora compraron una gran cantidad de ropa y accesorios, mientras que los chicos cargaban sus compras) después como Sora no tenía donde quedarse (el departamento en el que antes habitaba ya estaba vendido) Matt llamó a su abuela y ella gustosa aceptó a Sora en su casa.

Al día siguiente Matt fue a visitar a Sora a la casa de la abuela y la encontró haciéndole un masaje a la misma.

Matt: Sora ya veo que la abuela se está aprovechando de tu estancia aquí, jaja. Bueno, en realidad vine porque estaba pensando en ir a desayunar juntos, ¿te gustaría?

Sora: Claro Matt!

Fueron a desayunar a una cafetería que Sora recordaba muy bien, siempre iban juntos a ese lugar ella y sus amigos.

Sora: Extrañaba tanto este lugar... no ha cambiado nada, de hecho casi nada a cambiado.

Matt: las cosas no han cambiado porque estaban te estaban esperando.

Sora dejó escapar una pequeña risita nada notoria.

Ese día lo pasaron juntos, los demás chicos no habían quedado de verse si no hasta al día siguiente.

Después Matt y Sora fueron al parque a despejarse un poco de la ciudad y poder charlar tranquilos, así que decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. En ese momento Mat miraba a Sora con unos ojos bastantes expresivos, como si expresaran todo.

Eres tan hermosa –dijo Matt mirándola tiernamente, Sora se limitó a contestar, solo observó a Mat unos instantes, cruzaron sus miradas y se hundieron en un cálido beso...

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

Wow... no pensé que lo del beso fuera a ser tan rápido... pero bueno, yo les prometí mejorar,  pero creo que fue igual de aburrido... jeje... lo siento ¬ ¬U ups!

Bueno, en todo caso dejen reviews , para dudas, reproches, felicitaciones, flores ¬ ¬u o amenazas de muerte, también pueden escribirme a mi e-mail que es:

pashmina_bijou_hamham@yahoo.com

Hasta pronto

*~Carcolitas Pashmina~*


End file.
